Point Of No Return
by IAmHeree
Summary: This is based on the French film 'Nikita'. The organization that takes trouble 'qualified' teenagers from prison to give them 'better life a second chance'. "Ugh... I think I'm getting tree sick." Luke said while looking through his satellite scrolling down the forest. "This must be what squirrels feels like." All Mortals. None dead. AU.
1. The Recruit

A/N:

This is based on the French film 'Nikita' Where in this case how Thalia joined Half-Blood... uhh... In my story it is a secret government-funded organization that quietly takes down any threat to the USA. Can't decide if this should be half-bloods or mortals in this... So... Half-Blood is a organization that takes trouble 'qualified' teenagers from prison to give them 'better life, second chance' and serve their country. Annabeth is the master manipulator in this, she makes sure everything is DONE and works along side Percy. Percy is the head of Half-Blood, fully controls every operation the teams are 'Division Black Ops', 'Alpha Team, Omega Team. Luke is the computer genius, (Oh, everyone died is alive and working together). Nico Di Angelo is the Cleaner meaning he cleans up every 'accident' and makes sure the divisions secrets don't leak out. Clarisse controls the teams, Everyone else I'm trying to find out, myself. probably Anti-Percabeth. No? Leave a argumentive review!

* * *

A girl with electric blue glared down at the officer who arrested her. She and a couple of freinds tried to rob a pharmacy, in the middle of tacking the medicines the owner called the police and the officers showed up two minutes later. The girl had trouble with the items and fumbled with them as her freind ran out. The officer held out his gun and told her to put her hands up as she got out her own gun, she then hesitated to kill him. Her freind doubled back and shot the officer for her and left her stunned at the other officers over powered her and shoved her to the ground. The officers took her in to the car and down to the station where just got her papers takin, the officer looked up from her files and noticed her glaring at him, he sighed and put her papers down.

"Thalia Grace." The officer said, she flinched when he said her last name. "Why did you do it? Since your still a minor I can't charge your for the murder, but that doesn't mean that I cannot put you in jail for the rest of your life." He leaned forward and stared at her, Thalia glared back, in a silent stand off she finally looked the other way.

"So?" She shot back at him.

"Since you shot an officer, you can stay hear for the rest of your life." The officer spread his hands indicating the room. "Or, you can tell us what really happened, I saw someone eles run out the room before we got you down, tell us who it is and we will let you go." The officer said in a whisper.

Thalia knew that this was the only way if they found out about her friend, she would be in jail forever, it was her own fault for being caught by them, she did not want anyone eles to get hurt because of her.

"There was no one else, but me." She growled.

The officer sighed and got up from his chair he took her files and walked to the door before he opened it to leave he looked back at her. "We'll talk about this tomarrow again, think about it." He then signaled the other officers to take her to her cell.

She watched panicked, as the two officers came to get her, one on each side the walked her down the hall, she didn't noticed a someone with sea green eyes was watching her. She frantically jamed her elbow in the officer on the right of her he went down, she attempted to do the same with the officer on the left. The officer took out her taser and tried to shock her she was one inch away from doing it, Thalia decided in the last second to grab the other arm of the officer they both screamed and Thalia blacked out. When Thalia woke up she sat up in the bed she was in and looked around the bare room warily eyes she saw nothing in the room but her bed, a table with matching chair, and the boy, with arms crossed staring at her. She laid back down on the bed she was in, the boy shifted his standing position.

"Welcome to camp, Thalia, My name is Percy Jackson." Percy said.

Thalia laughed. "That's nice to know, what? Are you the police? I'm not saying anything." She glared at him.

Percy smiled, "Were not the police were here to give you a second chance."

* * *

A/N:

Well now, that's refreshing. Oh gods, I am not so sure who would be the main character in this story or if this they would be half-bloods, probably not, make things a little simpler for me... Oh. Who should be the main character? I don't know! please leave a review answer for me? I have a poll up to... ON MY PROFILE! THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Kill, Three Letter Word For Permanent

**A/N: Anti-Percabeth? Yes? No?**

* * *

Thalia has only been in the Camp's Division for one month's time send in by the head of himself Percy and already showed a lot of potential as an agent. Annabeth the Camp's Overview of things has took in quite an interest in Thalia and praised her for being one of the best agents around, despite some of the other agents being older than Annabeth it was clear not to mess with her or mention the age diffrences. Annabeth just invited Thalia to lunch in a restruant and on of the men were supose to fetch her. Thalia was happy this was the first time, in a long time she what's went to the outside world. The man knocked on her door and they left to meet Annabeth she saw the restaurant a little American place and went inside they found Annabeth at the table looking across watching the chefs cooking.

"Do you know what's a girls best weapon?" Annabeth asked her, when she was only six steps away from her.

"Perseverance?" Thalia said while frowning she sat at the chair in front of her.

"I hate to say this but... beauty and innocence." Annabeth told her, and waved a waiter and asked for some tea.

"What?" Thalia asked, the waiter asked if she wanted anything to drink and Annabeth anwser for her to have some tea as well.

Annabeth waited for a few minutes before saying anything just then the waiter came back with their tea and she thanked her and she left. "I have a... Present for you." She said and gave her a pretty blue gift bag. "... From me and Percy." She said and smiled.

Thalia smiled she wondered what the gift was she went and opened it and found a gun she looked up at her but she was already walking away from where she sat laid a note.

_The man in a black suit on the other side of the room is a Russian spy. There is a garbage shoot you can get out of when you done your job._

_Shoot him. Do not fail me._

Thalia stared blankly at the letter shoot him... Meaning kill him. Why she thought even if he is a Russian spy what did he do to die? Unless... Unless Percy and Annabeth was giving her a test if she passed or failed. She heard that from another recruit and during her lessons when the time is right Annabeth and or Percy would give them a anonymous test to see which station that they would be put in, in the future. This might be it. Frustrated she got up and walked straight to the man with the gun behind her back.

She passed the other tables and was closer to the man now, she lifted up the gun and held it with two hands the man and the other people noticed her now. She pulled the trigger everyone screamed in fear noticing her now she slipped away in the confusion, to the kitchen where the letter told her to there was something wrong. The shoot wasn't there only a little window up top in frustration she screamed, she heard the police closing up on her. Someone must have called she knew she only had seconds, in desperation she went through the small window and ran back-tracked back to the Operations. The guy who escorted her watch from a building over on the roof he saw her jump down from the window and runs towards the base. He took out his phone to call Annabeth, and tell her mission success.

* * *

**A/N: Well this story I have decided to write it slow... I still don't know who's going to vibe the main character in this... T-T who do you think should? Please review me your anwser! Should the Romans be in this too? Hmm... What do you think? Piper, Leo, Jason?**

**What People are In this story So far:**

**Annabeth: Crazy Bitch**

**Percy: Self centered Boss**

**Luke: Systems Overview Tech**

**Clarrise: Combat Teacher**

**Nico: Cleaner (not janitor)**

**Grover: Percy's Assistant**

**Thalia: The Recruit**

**Thanks For Reading! Sorry Lioness-Delity and others I haven't been updating my other stories I don't know how to continue with them!(and sorry if I spelled ur name wrong)**


End file.
